


One Night of Bliss

by Whuffie



Series: Breaking the Wall [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Erotica, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whuffie/pseuds/Whuffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mostly character development through a lot of sex / smut.  Like a lot of people, I wanted to explore the night Blackwall shows up in the Inquisitor's quarters and they really begin their romance.  In my case, they didn't stop with kissing.  When the game fades to black they continue on to have a very erotic night. </p><p>Focuses on some angst with Blackwall's inner dialog as he struggles with himself.  Revelations about his new lover's past, and plenty of graphic sexual acts also included.  All sex is with consent. </p><p>Warnings: Oral sex (male to female), language, love bites, obviously will have spoilers for the Blackwall romance in Dragon Age Inquistion</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night of Bliss

What was he doing?  Blackwall stood waist deep in the river, scrubbing his arms.  He preferred the solitude of the stables, but they made him stink like horse and worse.  Splashing water across his chest, he shivered.  What was he doing, he asked himself again rhetorically?  Almost literally freezing his balls off.  Skyhold was cold, but no matter what time of year it was, green grass always grew.  None of the trees were evergreen, their leaves changed color, but they never went into winter hibernation.  It was higher up in the mountains than the rivers, so it should have been colder at the castle.  Instead it was warmer.  No one knew why, but it probably had something to do with magic unless there were hot springs running under the castle.  He didn’t waste time worrying about it, but going down to the river to clean up made him wish he had found somewhere closer.

The lower half of his body going nearly numb helped keep his mind where he wanted it, and he scrubbed relentlessly, dunking his head underwater.  Coming up for air, he pushed soap into his tangled hair, grunted, and worked it out.  He shouldn’t be doing any of this.  It shouldn’t matter that he smelled like horse and hay because he should do what he’d been doing all his life.  Hadn’t he been running away or pretending problems had nothing to do with him since he was a boy?  The dog was the first proof of what kind of man he’d grow up to be, and he did nothing to help it.  Nothing.  He’d done nothing while it twitched and screamed and hanged.  That was the kind of boy he’d been and the man he’d grown up to be.  

To do nothing again should have been easy, but that meant he’d have to have courage and leave her before she found out what kind of a man he really was.  Twice he’d tried to do the right thing and push her away.  She deserved better than a traitorous, lying bastard who was living the life of someone better than himself.  

Submerging himself again, he vigorously worked soap out of his hair and beard before he came out for air.  Andraste’s tits it was cold!  He was used to being self sufficient and living outside in the weather, but even for summer the river was almost unbearable.  Once he couldn’t feel his lips, he slogged up to the bank.  Shivering, he layered clean clothes, socks, boots and armor back on.  A quick rub with cold repellent salve on his fingers, hands, and back of his neck cut the frozen deadness so he could work his buckles.  It barred the chill, and he wrung his hair out before pulling a comb through it.  

Alpha would look for him if he disappeared back into the wilderness, and he couldn’t bring himself to go that far.  What she was doing was too important.  People still thought he was a Grey Warden, and it was doing some good to think one supported the Inquisition.  He wasn’t what rallied them, and knew it was because of the legends about the real heros against darkspawn and Blights.  That never concerned him because he felt the same way about the Order.  They were an idea and something to inspire greatness in everyone.  If he could help remind the people at Skyhold of that, then at least the real Blackwall still meant something.  The only approval he ever really wanted was what scared him the most, and it shone from the eyes of the woman who lead the Inquisition.  Maker damn it, he could see it every time she looked at him; how much she admired him.  

They went nearly everywhere together, and she joked with the others, particularly Cullen, Dorian, Bull and Sera.  The last three actually joked back more than tolerating her, but he was the only one who she made the innuendos to, winked at while they were setting up tents at camp, or paid him flirty compliments.  She knew what kind of signals she was sending and that he was enjoying them.  

_So walk away.  It’s the right thing to do, and you know she deserves better.  She’d hate you if she knew the truth._

He’d tried, but she kept ignoring him.  When they’d gone to the Storm Coast where Gordon Blackwall had wasted his life saving Thom Rainier, he tried to explain to her.  He thought he was prepared for whatever happened, even if it meant she sent him away for good, because he wouldn’t have blamed her for it.  Ever since they’d met it had all been a lie, and she deserved better than that.   _Better than me_.  Then she’d found Blackwall’s badge, and everything he was going to explain stuck in his throat.  Instead of saying all the things he’d been rehearsing in his head, more lies came out of his mouth.  It had gotten so damned easy, and she kept on believing because she trusted who she thought was an honorable, decent man.

Walking back up to Skyhold in the twilight, he knew what he had to do.  He’d wait for her in her quarters.  When she came upstairs, he’d either tell her everything, the way he originally planned, or he’d make up an excuse she’d accept as to why they couldn’t be together.  

She didn’t keep her door locked or have any nasty surprises waiting for an intruder.  He half expected there to be some sort of trap that would have thrown caltrops at his crotch for going in without her permission. She had a wicked and occasionally deadly sense of humor.  He held his breath as he pushed open the door, but nothing stopped him from walking in.  Letting out a relieved sigh, he closed the door behind him.  It was the first time he’d actually seen her quarters, and he was struck how much they felt like her for the little amount of time she spent there.  The bed was huge and fancy but unmade. Her possessions were randomly placed in a disheveled organization.  She’d know exactly where to find everything, but he doubted he’d be able to if he had three days and a map.  

Feeling like an invader, he went out to the balcony and enjoyed the fresh air as night closed in earnest.  The moon started to rise by the time he heard the heavy door downstairs open.  Her feet didn’t make any sound coming up, so he was glad he had some warning from the castle itself.  Leaning against the doorframe, he hooked his thumbs in his belt and watched her short, bright, rust hair bob into view.

Her expression lit up in a way that stabbed his heart and pulled at his groin all at the same time.  “I knew you couldn’t stay away.”  

The way her tight leather pants hugged her legs made him think about how they’d be wrapped around his waist, and his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.  Shaking his head he made a resigned sound in his throat.  “No, I couldn’t.  If only you knew how confounding you are – how impossibly infuriating.”  The playful smug grin on her face got broader, and she tilted her head to one side, as if to prove a point.  She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and giving the invitation to put his mouth along that arch of her neck, following it down to her chest.  He had to remember why he was there, and forced himself to avert his eyes.  Walking toward her when he should have been keeping a distance, his feet moved independently from his brain.  “I wanted to thank you for accompanying me to that ruin.  I wanted to–” The tip of her tongue rested on her bottom lip where she’d rolled it between her teeth. The smallest shift in her stance put one leg forward and made him notice her breasts and ass.  She wasn’t making it any easier.  “I just had to see you.”

“Mm hm,” she agreed, “and here I am, ready to be seen.”  She folded neatly into his arms as their lips met halfway for a kiss.  

She was soft, sweet, and just as he was registering that she smelled like heather when she started to do things with her tongue which made him want to press her into the bed and fuck her like two animals in heat. “No,” he managed to push her away and shook his head, ripping that image out of his mind.  “This is wrong.  I shouldn’t even be here.”

Her smile never faltered and she hooked a finger into his belt.  “What’s the problem?”  Laughter bubbled under the question, playful, warm, and full of invitation.  “A vow of celibacy?  A dead wife?”  Her eyes flickered and grin wavered.

He had to tell her before he lost his nerve again, and started pushing out the words.  “No, nothing like that I –”

“Because I have one of those, actually.  Not a dead wife, but husband.”  Her expression was every bit as inviting as it had been a moment before and she stroked his cheek, rubbing her thumb across his beard.

Shocked, he blinked down at her.  All he could stupidly think to say was, “What?”

“His name was Waryn.  We were married for eight years until he died in the winter of 9:42.  It was a sickness which started out small and neither of us thought anything about it.  After a few weeks it wouldn’t go away, and kept getting worse, going into his lungs.  We tried everything to help him, but in the end, he just couldn’t fight it off.”  She sighed quietly and met his eyes again.  “I won’t say that I don’t still miss him, but it’s been four years.  I’m ready to keep his memory in my heart and move on.”  She seldom mentioned about how she felt to anyone, and didn’t have much need to dwell on deep emotions.  Life was too short to spend it navel gazing in introspection.  “I rarely talk about him.  He’s gone and as much as I wanted him back that first year, he'll never return.  I have a life ahead of me, assuming I don’t get killed wading into battle with Maker knows what trying to do something about the giant hole in the sky.  You deserved to know about him before we went any farther.”

Time had distanced her from the tragedy, and he could tell that by the way talking about it came almost as easily as she pretended it was.  It made him feel even worse, and he tried one final time.  “I’m not what you want.  I could never be what you deserve.”

“Is it because you’re a Warden and your obligation to them?”  She closed the distance between them, loosely looping her arms around his neck.  

“All I am,” he reached up to put his hands around her wrists, but couldn’t find the strength to move them.  “All I have – I gave it to the Wardens.  You’d have no life with me, but I – I need you to end this.”  No matter how desperately he knew he should, he couldn’t pull away from her.  “Because I can’t.”

“Can’t you see your own worth?” Leaning closer to him, he could feel her breath stir his beard. “I’m not letting you go.  I don’t think I could.”

His resolve was gone, and any hope of doing what was best for her went with it.  “We’ll regret this, my lady.”

Elevating herself to her toes, she kissed him on the cheek where his beard and skin met.  Her lips deliberately lingered.  “Do you regret that?”

When her mouth touched his skin and he could feel the heat of her body filling the supple leather she wore around Skyhold, he couldn’t have taken any more.  He kissed her, and she met him like she’d been starved for attention.  Funny way to think of her, considering how many would have given anything to have her.  Her mouth sucked greedily on his lips and she worked the tongue of his belt through the buckle.  

“Finally,” she moaned with an expression of pure ecstasy as she yanked his belt from around his waist and tossed it aside.

“My lady?”  He wasn’t really thinking about conversation and they were backing up as she helped him unstrap his armor.  

Pulling them off, she squeezed in a few words between quick, hot, kisses.  Her teeth clamped gently on his lower lip as she peeled off one of his gloves.  “I want you.  I need you.”  

Breaking apart long enough to bite the fingertip of the second glove and yank it off, he started to fumble with the clasps on her shirt.  How did she ever get it off and on?  The fasteners were all little, delicate things, and they were backing up in a tangle of limbs.  She finally stopped when she bumped against the banister, and was making better progress with the laces on his armor.  

A soft, rich, husky laugh bubbled through her torso, doing things to her tits and his groin.  “Problems, sweet Warden?”  Putting her hands over his, she stopped his thick, clumsy fingers.

All rogue and subtle touch, she began to flick open her tunic through the same mysterious talent she had to make a lock open.  One clasp at a time came undone, revealing the leather ties to her pants, her bare stomach, and left him transfixed as she inched up, giving just a glimpse of her breasts under her chest band.  Halting there, she cupped her hands under them and rubbed her thumbs against the fabric, making her nipples show.

“Impossibly infuriating,” he repeated with a tortured groan.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away and when she hopped up on the railing, her breasts bobbed.  She wasn’t overwhelmingly busty, but her tits filled his hands perfectly.  

Hooking her feet on the railing slats for balance, she yanked at his trousers as his tongue found her mouth again.  Her breathing turned into deep gasps, and he pulled at her chest band.  Her back bowed toward him as the laces in the back popped and freed her breasts.  Pert, dark rosy nipples greeted him.  He hadn’t expected their first time together to be so soon or for her enthusiasm.  Filling his mouth with one of her tits, he aggressively rubbed his tongue over the tip until she grabbed a double handful of his hair and cried out in pleasure.  Her entire body leaned into him, and her nails dug into his padded armor when he gently bit, sucking at the same time.

He wanted to taste her, tease her, fuck her, and do a hundred things all at once because she was driving him out of his mind.  Wedging a hand between her pants and skin, he worked laces loose with opposite fingers to make room.  Her smallclothes were soaked, and she jumped with a choked squeal when he brushed her curls and found her clit.  

Not one to ever be shown up, his Lady, she had a slender hand down his trousers quicker than his heartbeat.  She wrapped her fingers around his cock and groaned appreciatively as she massaged it, then palmed him.  “Very nice,” she purred as she gripped his earlobe with her teeth and tugged.  “Very, very nice.”

She slithered from her seat on the bannister and pushed pants and smallclothes down to his thighs.  With his cock unrestrained, her eyes glinted with lusty appreciation and she moved her hips against his fingers, coating them.  Together, they pushed her pants to her ankles, both of them of one mind until she turned around.  Looking over her shoulder, she bit her lower lip and shook her pants off to spread her legs. Maker’s ass, he wanted the first time to be something she deserved; romantic or at least slow.  She wasn’t having any of it, and he couldn’t stop himself with that kind of an invitation.  Thrusting into her with a hard motion of his hips, he rested flush against her entrance.  Lifting on the balls of her feet, her fingers clung to the wood railing.  “ _Blackwall!_ ”

She was as slick inside as he’d thought she would be, but snugger than expected.  Wrapping one arm around her so he could fondle her tits with one hand and rub her clit with the other, he thrust into her.  Her voice went incoherent and her legs loose as he pounded into her again and again, barely having time to register how she felt.  Both of them were too caught up in the heat of the moment, and neither cared.  When she came, she was satisfyingly loud and bucked violently toward him, pushing against him and tightening.  She was swollen and flushed with wetness as a dozen more strokes made him come just as hard inside of her.

“Mmm,” she muttered lazily, leaning her elbows on the railing, and getting control over her labored breathing.  “That was perfect.”

She was a little wobbly when she stood up to lean against his chest, and he looped his arms around her for mutual stability.  Standing there for a few minutes, she took a deep breath, stepping out of his embrace. “So.”  She walked in front of him, giving him a good view of her taut ass until she slid her tunic off and held it strategically in his line of site.  “I suppose we have two options now.”

His stomach inadvertently knotted up as he listened.  Being with her was too good to be true, and now she was going to do what he couldn’t, sending him away.

“One, you can go back downstairs and to the barn so we can both sleep; not my favorite idea.”  She sauntered over to a wash basin and dipped a rag into the water.  Once it was wrung out, she held it in front of the fire to warm it.  With calculated, languid movements, she washed her thighs and cleaned herself up.  “Two.”  She grinned impishly and rinsed the rag out, repeating so she could hand it to him.  “You can come to bed with me, and I can spend the rest of the evening exploring every inch of your body with my lips, tongue, and touch.  Your choice,” she added with feigned innocence.

He threw up splayed hands toward either side of his face and looked at the ceiling.  “Confounding woman,” he growled in what was becoming a familiar, affectionate expletive as he took the damp cloth.  She deliberately slid into bed, one leg at a time, and pulled the blankets up over one breast.  She was going to kill him.  His cock was already trying to twitch with more enthusiasm than when he was a teenage boy as he cleaned himself up.  

Pulling off the rest of his clothes, he tried to forget what he might look like to a woman.  He wasn’t out of his peak, but he had thick hair which stretched from his collarbone in a dense line to his groin. Hard work with a shield and sword had kept the muscles across wide shoulders and back solid, but it had been years since he’d completely gotten rid of the slight paunch at his gut.  Her eyes were only filled with admiration. _How could a woman like her ever want a man like him?  A man like Blackwall.  No, she doesn’t have to know.  I can be the better man for her.  I will be._

He got into bed, and he let the delight in her eyes make him forget everything.  She swung a leg over his hips and leaned down for a long, deep kiss.  Her tits rubbed against his chest, and she was still wet where she straddled his thighs.  “I see you don’t mind the beard as much as I thought,” he observed when their lips gradually pulled apart.

“As long as you have a beard, I’ll have a place to sit.”  She gave him a saucy back and forth tease of her hips.  The answer surprised him, but she was always doing that.

Sex was one of the first things he let go and the last thing he thought about when guilt and time started changing him.  Tramping around in the wilderness wasn’t a ball full of masks, covert glances and women literally falling on their knees in front of him.  Would she even want to do that with him?  For the first time, he put what someone else might want in bed over his selfish pleasures.  He might have been born a Marcher, running and hiding a long time, but he’d spent enough time in Orlesian beds to know how to make a woman writhe if he wanted to.   “Is that so, my lady?”

“Absolutely.”  She stroked his face, all candor and sauce.  There were other women who fucked staring him straight in the eye, but her confidence was different. They were hollow in comparison, flaunting power gained by The Game.  Alpha earned her assurance with leadership, blood, strategy, and courage.  She was everything those women wanted to be but couldn’t.  She was also completely relaxed, trusting, and cared about him.  He could see it in everything she did, and he had to fight against another urge to leave.  There were a thousand men who could give her a good life; a real life.  

 _I’ll be a better man,_ he repeated silently until he almost made himself believe it, _for her.  With her by my side I can do anything._  He took a gentle grip on her upper arms, turning her over in the spacious bed.  She didn’t resist him as they traded places and he finally got another mouthful of one of her breasts.  Forcing himself to slow down, he looked up at her for queues he was too rough.  Her fingers pushed into his hair, tugging at the ends occasionally as she flexed her shoulders toward him.  

“Mmm.”  Her eyes rolled upward and eyelids closed halfway.  “We fight hard, and I want to fuck harder.”

He smirked and would never accuse her of being shy.  Giving her nipple a light pinch with his teeth and flicking his tongue over the upraised tip, he began his way down the middle of her torso.  It rippled as she giggled, and he stopped to look her in the face.

“Your beard tickles.”  Agile fingers flicked some hair away from his brows and her voice turned smoky, “I like it.  It makes me wonder what it would be like on the inside of my thighs.”

“Is that an order, my lady?”

The gentlest of touches put his heart in a vice and squeezed as her fingertips grazed his face.  “A request.  I’ll never ask you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Maker’s ass, he almost wished she’d stop being so damned good to him.  In answer to her question, he wrapped his arms around the outside of her thighs and spread them.  She might usually be in charge, but the next few minutes were his.  Ever since she knew that her flirtations were getting somewhere and he glanced her way, she’d flaunted that tight leather sheath she wore around Skyhold. The darkest, greediest part of him wanted to feel her hot and helpless with ecstasy underneath him while he was inside of her; see her kneeling in front of him while she sucked him off.  He wanted to taste her and drive her out of her mind until she came in his mouth.  All of it got worse as his respect for her grew week after week.  She didn’t just get him by the cock the way other women had while he was a soldier.  The brawling little thief that she was, she’d gotten his heart, and the difference it made was enormous.  He was going to show her how much that meant to him.

Opening her with the tip of his tongue, he traced along the edge of her slit, filling his mouth with her taste and nose with her scent.  Both shot down to his crotch and he started to stiffen again.  She wiggled and cried out happily, making sounds he’d never heard come out of her before.  They were precious little mewls and sharp, tiny pants of pleasure which he wanted to elicit again and again for his own amusement.  

The end of his tongue flicked across her clit, which was still swollen and aroused.  Tightening his grip around her thighs, he sucked it into his mouth and she involuntarily yanked on a handful of his hair.  He would have smirked if he wasn’t already occupied, and pulled her clit in and out from between his teeth.  He gave all his attention to the place until she was twisting in his arms.  Maybe he was finally paying her back for all the teasing, but he kept her on the verge of coming, making sure to move when he thought she was getting close.  

He wanted to look into her eyes the second time, and see how he’d made her feel on her face.  There wasn’t anything he could think of which would have been hotter, but tracing the lips beside her clit and plunging his tongue inside of her was close.  She choked on a little screech and her thighs tightened as he pushed as deeply as he could get into her.  Sliding in and out, he twisted his tongue every direction he could and explored every place he could reach.  She was nearly flooded and gasped, “So help me, Blackwall, if you don’t hurry, I’m going to strangle you.”

“All in good time, my lady.”  Answering made him stop, but he grazed a kiss across her clit then pressed his lips against the inside of her thigh.  Judging by the way she reacted when he’d played with her tits, she didn’t always want it gentle.  He slowly gave her a love bite inches away from her wet curls.

“More,” she pleaded breathlessly, “a little more.”

He bit with more pressure, sucking on the tender skin until he knew there would be a mark the next day.  She made one another one of those mewls which he thought was so hot, so he gave her a matching set for the other side.

She quivered with anticipation and pleasure, and he sat up.  His cocky self assurance wavered when his eyes traced her supple body.  She was beautiful.  He couldn’t remember any woman being this perfect, and even the scars she’d earned fighting beside him added to it.  “Do you trust me?” he asked hoarsely, and ran his hand down his beard.

“With my life,” she answered instantly, then after a half heartbeat added, “and my heart.”

It would have hurt less had she stabbed him, but he’d sworn to be worthy of her.  It might not have been said aloud, but he meant it.  “You’re flexible,” he said, blocking everything else out except mutual lust.  “I think you’ll enjoy this.”  For what little he knew about her past experience, she might have tried it before.  By the carnal curiosity in her eyes, he didn’t think so.  Keeping her legs apart, he lifted one straight toward the ceiling and guided the other into an L position on the bed.  Planting one of his own legs off the edge of the bed and straddling her with the other, he tweaked her breasts.  As limber as she was, the half split didn’t put any strain on her, and he penetrated her gradually.  This time, he wanted to take time to feel her and watch her pleasure build.  

Her lips parted in a tiny, short whine of delight as his cock went deep.  She tightened and flexed around him, urging him to move.   _Whatever my lady wants_.  He almost pulled out of her before slipping back into her wet warmth, starting a maddeningly slow rhythm.  

Eyes widened slightly in surprise, she gasped appreciatively as he put his hand flat against her heart.  Covering it with hers, she met his gaze.  It hit him harder and very different than he thought.  She wanted him, and was enjoying the pleasure they were sharing.  As he could feel the beat of her heart, he also knew the depth of her affection.  She genuinely appreciated everything about him.  She was looking at him the way he’d only dreamed anyone, particularly someone like her, ever would.  Lust and something more profound tangled up together in a complicated knot, but he didn’t break contact as rocking into her became more urgent.  

“Blackwall,” the name formed silently on her lips, and the grip on his hand tightened as her climax began to build.    

Thinking only of her with every deep thrust, he felt her clench and swell wetly around his cock for a few seconds before she came loudly and gradually.  He watched as it washed over her, beginning with hips that arched up to meet him, pressing against his slick balls.  Her short nails dug into his legs on one side and back of his hand on the other as her back flexed to present her hardened, pert tits to him.  Her mouth parted, going slack, and eyes unfocused as she cried out in a moment of pure, primal pleasure.  As much as she wanted to stay there, her body wouldn’t let her, and he saw everything drain away for a lazy, sated contentment in her face.

That was almost enough to make him come, too, but she bit her lower lip and moaned as he continued to ride her.  Finally, he groaned as muscles locked, the world around him went blank, and his seed released hot and satisfyingly inside of her.  His second climax of the night made him feel twenty years younger and like he was a boy who just got the first look at a woman’s tits.  He’d never had a woman be so kind to him, but he’d never wanted to treat one the way he did Alpha, either.

When he finally disengaged, she pushed herself up on her elbows and wrapped her body around his.  Her legs hooked around his waist, face buried against his neck, and arms linked around his chest. Ribs still heaved beneath a sheen of sweat as she sat in his lap, and promised a few erotic things for the next night.  “So,” she whispered finally as they were as close as two bodies could get.  “How do you feel about waking up with my mouth around your most interesting places tomorrow morning?”

Groaning helplessly, he squeezed his eyes shut.  “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“I hope not, but that wouldn’t be a terrible way to go.  Besides, consider it incentive to stay up here tonight instead of in the stables.  It’s better to give and get something back, don’t you think?”

Shoving her by the shoulders, she squealed and fell onto the mattress in a splay of limbs.  He followed her down and kissed her.  “As if I could ever leave you.”  That night he meant it, but how could he ever know his past would finally catch up to him?


End file.
